1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for estimating an anaerobic threshold based on a change in a condition of a user during exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
An exercise capacity test measures a level of physical exertion an individual is able to achieve before reaching a maximum heart rate. In some instances, an exercise capacity test may be hard on the individual's body. Also, it has been reported that results produced by an exercise capacity test may be overestimated.
As an alternative approach, an exercise capacity may be measured based on an anaerobic threshold. The anaerobic threshold is determined by testing a blood sample. However, drawing blood incurs displeasure, pain, and reluctance on the part of an individual. In addition, a blood testing device is expensive, and it is uncommon for an ordinary person to use one to determine an anaerobic threshold.